Once Upon a Life
by DemonWolfKakashi98
Summary: Drabbles/one-shots regarding Kakashi's life. Ratings may vary. Edited version of Once Upon a Good Morning/Night
1. Good Morning My Love

The morning sun was slowly rising above the horizon, the sound of chirping birds sang through the air, and bees were buzzing looking for fresh pollen. This was nature's wake up call.

Soon early morning villagers walk through the streets, some loading carts and opening up shops, others were off to train. It was during all this hustle that a young woman by the age of fourteen, was just waking up.

She blinked her eyes sleepily, trying to get the haze out of her eyes. She gave out a quiet yawn, her brown shoulder length hair falling down her face, covering one of her rectangular purple marks. Her name was Rin.

She shifted slightly, looking at her fast asleep bedmate from over her shoulder. His name was Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi. He was on his side much like she had been with his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. His mask was nowhere to be found and it made Rin's heart leap for joy knowing that he loved her enough to feel comfortable without it.

Next she look over his shoulder to find his two demons, Ookami and Tadashi. Ookami was laying down on the floor sleeping while Tadashi was leaning against the wall, both were sound asleep.

Last night she kept trying to convince them that demons need as much sleep as humans do. It wasn't until Kakashi stepped in did they finally agree.

Tadashi shifted, he felt well rested and energized from the sleep that he had. But he felt as if something, someone, was watching him, stalking him, like a hawk stalking its prey ready to strike; he forced himself awake.

Once he saw who was watching him he mentally scolded himself. Rin was looking at him. Eyes were locked in a silent conversation only broken when Tadashi looked away, a part of his mind wanted to go back to the unconscious sanctuary that was sleep another part wanted to get out of this haze and start the day. He sighed softly, humans ways were so confusing to him.

Rin continued to look at him, she watched him debate with himself on what to do next. His demon instincts' probably were conflicting with this new routine.

She remembered when Tadashi asked her, how are you able to calm Kakashi down so quickly? Rin answered him saying, well I guess Kakashi trusts me enough for me to do so.

_I was wrong_, she thought. _Kakashi didn't trust me enough, no he _loved_ me enough to let that happen._ She felt Kakashi stir and tense up, Rin rubbed his arm soothingly, relaxing him; telling him that he was safe.

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes looking straight at the face of his love.

"mornin'" he murmured.

Rin watched him give out a quiet yawn, he was so cute! Luckily for her she was able to suppress the giggle forming in her throat. He smiled at her, she couldn't help it, she smiled back. His smiles were always contagious when you could actually see them.

"you have the day off today, right?" She couldn't help but ask. Kakashi nodded.

"maybe I should take a break from the hospital, no?" Rin watched Kakashi's eyes brighten when the last word rolled off her tongue.

His smile widened, "I'd like that"

He leaned over and kissed her. Rin only took a quick glance at Tadashi before she let herself melt in the kiss. Was it her, or did she see amusement in Tadashi's eyes?


	2. Stay With Me a Little Longer

Stay with me a little longer

Her favorite part of having Kakashi as a boyfriend was in the mornings. It was rare when Rin would wake up before him and when she did she could never look away. He always looked so peaceful, Kakashi would kill her if she called him adorable.

He looked as though he didn't have a seal which could control every thought, word, and move he made. As though he didn't have to worry about his chakra going out of control. As though he didn't need to worry about the villagers hurting him in more ways then one.

Rin stroked Kakashi's soft silver hair gently. Knowing that this would relax him even further. She didn't expect though, when he slowly opened his still tired eyes. He looked up at her for a moment then smiled a soft tired smile. He was so cute! Rin had to cover her mouth to muffle her giggles. He closed his eyes as if to try to go back to sleep. She knew though that he couldn't go back to sleep no matter how hard he tried. She kissed his forehead and moved to get up but she stopped when she felt an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Stay" Kakashi mumbled.

Rin smiled and laid back down next to him, his arm was still wrapped around him. They stayed like this and she hoped that this moment would last forever. She didn't know that Kakashi was thinking about the same thing.

~Owarii~


	3. The Love of a Loving Son

The Love of a Loving Son

"I'm not going to just sit around while you figure out a way to kill yourself!"

Minato stared into Kakashi's determined eyes. He was feeling a strange sense of deja vu.

He remembered a situation similar to this only Kakashi wasn't fighting for him.

Flashback

A six year-old Kakashi was sitting at a ramen stand with his sensei, Minato. Minato was quietly eating his bowl of ramen while Kakashi's lay aside, remaining untouched. Kakashi had his head buried into his arms, he was obviously not happy about something.

"Kakashi-kun, please you have to eat something."

"Not hungry..." Was Kakashi's quiet reply.

"You have to eat," Minato sighed. "At least tell me what's bothering you. Please, Kakashi-kun?"

"It's not fair..." Kakashi mumbled.

"What isn't fair? You have to tell me the whole story so I can help you."

"No ones even trying to help him. How can he get better if no one will even bother to look at him?"

Minato immediately knew that Kakashi was talking about his father, Sakumo Hatake. He had recently fallen into a great depression after returning from a mission.

"Kakashi you know that's not true! We are doing out be-"

"Then how come he still has that blank stare! How come he never eats or sleeps or look at me anymore! If you were really doing your best then he would have been better by now!"

"Kakashi! calm-"

"It's true! If you can't handle the truth then how are you still alive!"

Kakashi didn't realize what he said until he actually said it. He looked at his sensei, afraid of what he might see. His sensei was looking at him wide eyed.

Kakashi wasn't quite sure what happened but he suddenly found himself embraced in his sensei's arms.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi. I'm so sorry."

Kakashi felt the tear well up in his eyes. He quickly closed them, he didn't want to cry in front of his sensei.

Minato let himself pull away when he felt Kakashi's tiny hands pushing on his chest.

Kakashi furiously wiped the tears from his eyes. He felt angry, so angry.

"If you won't do anything to help him then I will! I'll do anything and everything to snap him out of it! Just watch me!"

Minato's eyes softened when he heard those words.

"Kakashi you really love your father don't you?"

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

Minato shook his head, " No reason. Just promise that whatever happens you will always love your father."

Kakashi nodded, "Of course!"

End Flashback

Minato smiled softly as he remembered that memory. Kakashi never really stopped loving his father even though he doesn't show it.

"Oi, are you even listening to me!"

Owari.


End file.
